Kurisu Makise
Kurisu Makise is the deuteragonist and lead heroine of the visual novel and anime series Steins;Gate, ''as well as one of the main protagonists of the sequel ''Steins;Gate 0. ''She is a young and extremely talented neuroscience researcher. Her route is the route that leads to the "true" and complete ending of the game. She is also the main protagonist of ''Steins;Gate: The Movie − Load Region of Déjà Vu. She is voiced by Asami Imai in the Japanese version of the anime, and by Trina Nishimura in the English version of the anime. Appearance Kurisu is a slender young girl with waist-length, reddish hair, and dull violet eyes. Her hair, which she prefers to let loose, ranges in ginger shades all the way from mahogany to auburn. The hair color differs considerably in the anime (red) from the original VN (chestnut). The part of her name "Kuri" means chestnut, and so her hair color is most likely to resemble the color of a chestnut. She has an unusual sense of fashion, with her outfit being composed of a white long-sleeved blue-rimmed dress shirt with a red necktie. Her shirt is tucked into a pair of black shorts on top of black tights, held up by a white belt with a gold buckle. Her red tie hangs loosely around her collar, and she wears a loose khaki jacket that covers her upper thighs, and has black and white straps at the end of both sleeves and the rim which are used to keep the entire jacket on her arms. She also wears a pair of black boots which are partially unzipped and folded down. Once "recruited" into the Future Gadgets laboratory, Okabe gave her Daru's white lab coats that he never uses and is often seen wearing one while in-lab. Like Okabe, Kurisu appeared to be interested in lab coats. Personality Kurisu is generally, sensible, serious and mature girl, usually calm and collected even when someone is acting tense in front of her. However, she can also show a much more timid side at times. She is shown frequently to hate being nicknamed, as she dislikes all of the names that Okabe gives her, with 'The Zombie' bugging her most of all. Ironically, on the rare occasions Okabe uses her real name, she takes it as a sign that something is seriously wrong. Kurisu is also practical and a realist, almost to a fault; initially, she believes firmly that time machines are fiction and refuses to believe the Phonewave is one even after seeing it in action, claiming that Okabe had simply seen what he wanted to see. It takes the group's looking up SERN's research about time travel to finally convince Kurisu of the truth. Mature as she is, Kurisu is very sarcastic, and often expresses this through her interactions with Okabe and Daru, the former due to his eccentricities and frequent insensitivity and the latter due to his perverted remarks. Apart from these two, she is quite friendly with anyone as long they don't do inappropriate actions and constantly engage in petty arguments, particularly Mayuri, whom she instantly takes a liking to in contrast to the male members of the lab. In general, how Kurisu treats others depends largely on how they treat her; she sometimes says disrespectful things to respectful people, but she is usually kind. She has been described as a tsundere by Okabe and Daru time and time again, though she is shown to be annoyed whenever someone calls her that, usually by doing something that ironically ends up proving their point. Kurisu says that she is not good at sports, but she loves swimming. More than liking the pool itself, she likes the feeling of floating in water. Kurisu describes it like you have been released from gravity, like a load has been taken off your muscles. Swimming puts Kurisu in a good mood, to the point that when Okabe calls her "Assistant", she does not retort towards the name like she normally does. Kurisu can swim very well, despite Okabe's beliefs that everyone was a "hikikomori". Though she is hesitant to admit it, she is a frequent user of the text board @Channel, donning the identity "KuriGohan and Kamehameha". Okabe likes to trick her into admitting this habit, much to her chagrin. When posting on @channel her personality is noticeably different, as she often uses Netspeak or emoticons to communicate and her posts are generally much less mature than her usual dialogue. Her accomplishments in spite of her youth have exposed Kurisu to the jealousy of those who consider themselves her betters. This includes her own father, who despises her for overshadowing him and causing his fall into obscurity. This is the reason behind her acerbic attitude, which she adopted as a defence mechanism to hide her vulnerabilities. At heart, Kurisu is a very curious girl who loves science and can not resist an interesting experiment. She occasionally makes statements - for example, that data collection should be considered before a subject's privacy - that have led Okabe to dub her a fellow mad scientist, much to her annoyance. Trivia * Like many other anime girls (and some guys), Kurisu entered Saimoe Contests. * Kurisu, while being a proper Japanese name, is also the Japanese pronunciation of the western name Chris. This is likely the origin of her nickname Christina. * Kurisu has two separate endings associated with her. While both focus on her relationship with Rintarou, only one of them will lead to the true outcome of the game. (Both Mayuri and Kurisu saved) * Kurisu is known by lab members and Okabe especially as a source of evil in the kitchen, as they despise Kurisu's many-a-times questionable cooking skills and taste palate. * In the light novels and drama CDs, Kurisu is shown to be upset about her small bust size, to the point where she will angrily yell at people if they even allude to it. * In'' the anime ''Robotics;Notes during episode 15, Kurisu's @channel handle "KURI_KAME KuriGohan and Kamehameha" is seen posting on "Twipo" on December 20, 2019 at 10:05 am about the differences between and limitations of 2D and 3D. * Kurisu is also a secret playable character in (Phantom Breaker EXTRA), In order to unlock her you have to get 15+ stars in battle situation mode using Ende. * Her handle name KuriGohan and Kamehameha could be based off Dragon Ball Z, namely the characters Kuririn' '''and Gohan and the energy wave technique '''Kamehameha'. Gallery Kurisu Makise NEW COPY.jpg Kurisu Makise 2.gif Kurisu Makise 3.jpg Kurisu Makise- Lab Coat.jpg|Kurisu in her lab coat Kurisu Makise- Dr. Pepper.jpg Okabe and Kurisu.jpg Okabe and Kurisu 2.png Okabe and Kurisu 3.jpg Okabe and Kurisu kiss.jpg|Kurisu's and Rintarou's first kiss Future Gadget Laboratory.jpg Future Gadget Laboratory 2.jpg Future Gadget Laboratory 3.jpg Category:Female Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:In Love Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Mastermind Category:Outright Category:Divine Gate Heroes Category:Successful Category:Scapegoat Category:Successors Category:Revived Category:Loyal Category:Selfless Category:Inventors Category:Charismatic Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Related to Villain Category:Insecure Category:Book Heroes Category:Posthumous Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Lawful Good Category:Martyr